


Revinne

by Astrumiel



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 years City of Heavenly Fire Magus still struggles with the pain of losing Alec. It's not until he meets the new Shadowhunter family who run the Chicago Institute that he realizes he may not have lost Alec after all</p>
<p>* I needed to write something after finding out my favorite character might not survive the next book. So this is a quick little fic, this is what I imagine would happen should (Angel forbid) Alec Lightwood fail to survive the City of Heavenly Fire.</p>
<p>Thanks to Jackie for helping me with this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revinne

Chicago-23 years later

The light streaming through the gathering storefront clouds gave the already gloomy apartment and even more drab and depressed appearance. The water crashing steadily into the lakeshore was a cool and steely gray.

“Magnus please you’ve been moping around for longer than necessary, it’s been years and I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for the fact that Chairman Meow needs to be let out you wouldn’t have left your bed at all. This is getting ridiculous I insist you have to get out.” Catarina proclaimed as she swept in to check on the warlock, if it wasn’t for the fact that he lacked a thin layer of dust she would have assumed he hadn’t moved since her last visit. Some days were better than other, today was clearly not one of the better days.

“There is nothing of interest for me out there at all.” He told her with great disinterest. Ever since that day he had seemed to become someone else entirely.

“Look what happened that day wasn’t your-” she started.

“My fault? Is that what you were going to say? Is that what you really think?” Magnus hissed.

“Magnus if you keep blaming yourself for what happened to the Lightwood boy you will never learn to let him go!” She yelled back without thinking. Even years later when he had finally seemed like himself sometimes Magnus would retreat into a dark place.

He shot her the dirtiest look possible before letting his grief take over his features again.

“I can’t let him go, forgetting him would be worst than knowing I could have saved him.” Magnus mumbled out in a voice devoid of anger, imbibed instead with guilt and pain.

“Magnus please, please don’t do this, you know you couldn’t have possibly … look all I’m saying is try to live a little again, if not for your sake then,” she paused. “Then do it for Alec.” Catarina told him firmly making sure he heard his name. “You know he’d try to do the same for you.”

He turned towards her, and after a long pause he spoke.

“I’m starting to forget what he sounded like, I’m losing little bits…”Magnus told her brokenly as he stared out through the window at the lake again.

Catarina looked with him completely at a loss at what to say next.

After a long while she gathered her coat and turned towards the door to leave.

“I would try, for him, for … For Alec.” Magnus told her as she turned the handle, a note of resolve in a voice of grief. “Tonight even if you could.”

Pausing in the door she smiled.”You’d like to accompany me out tonight?” She asked.”I think I could make that work, so long as you don’t mind it being a business thing for me.”

“I don’t particularly care.” He replied

“I’ll be back in a few hours to collect you then.” She told him before uttering a quick good bye. This, she supposed, was progress.

Hours later after the mid afternoon thunderstorm had blown itself out over the lake leaving indecisive ashy clouds behind Magnus stood in front of his mirror. He hadn’t put this much effort into his appearance in what felt like years, and as it turned out it actually had been. He decided on a deep Prussian blue coat over a simple black shirt which was seeded with thin silver threads. Both his pants and boots were a solemn black, as well as the simply done liner around his eyes. It felt like looking at a strange dream when he met his own slightly red and tired eyes in the mirror.

A quiet knock came at his door and without any real excuse to delay he opened it and let Catarina lead him out into the bustling mundane world.

The walk down to where Catarina was doing business that night was rather short, Magnus soon found himself at the door or a huge mansion, where judging by the noise coming from within a great mass of people had gathered.

“This is the old Youngblood manor, look maybe I should have mentioned.” Catarina started to explain as they walked up the front drive to the doors.

“No. I mean its’ fine, I asked you to take me with. I’m sure I’ll manage on my own for a bit.”Magnus told her tiredly stepping forward into the front hall.

Inside was a mess of Shadowhunters along with several other Downworlder species, all acting surprisingly civilized as they conversed with each other. He lost himself in watching the crowd when a shock of black and a glimpse of blue startled him, causing him to whip around trying to find the source, with no luck. However he managed to turn and bump straight into Catarina, who had apparently been searching for him. Accompaning her were several young shadowhunters.

The eldest was a lithe girl, with short cropped white hair, and pale blue eyes and thin delicate features. She wore a black collared top with no sleeves and accented in a deep dusty blue, the girl next to here was dressed in deep royal purple, a dress with s simple yet very elegant cut, it complemented her long burgundy-brunette hair which in contrast with the first girl, fell to her waist. The shortest of the tree had deep ebony hair and delicate features reminiscent of the first, she too was in a dress, this one was black with hints of ruby and gold.

“Magnus I’d like to introduce you to the Youngbloods, the family who runs the Chicago Institute.” Catarina said gesturing to the three girls next to her.”

“Welcome warlock Bane, I apologize for the fact that our parents could not be here to welcome you themselves.” Said the taller of the two

“Or Rev” muttered the shortest scanning the crowd.

“This is Saphrina Angela Youngblood, her parabaitai Violette Lillian Ashdown and Claire Alice Youngblood. Catarina introduced them all in turn, from the starting with the cropped white-blonde. 

“Saph, if you please, Saphrina is such formality to me. “Saph told them “If you wish to join them now my father and Mr.Ashdown should be upstairs in the study.” Saph said to Catarina. “Claire will show you up.” The youngest daughter gave her a quick nod and led her up the staircase. 

“So…” Magnus said politely as he scanned for an excuse to make his exit. “I has been nice meeting you all, but-”

“Oh I do apologize again, my brother isn’t one much for social gathering, actually speak of the devil…”REVIENN!” Saph shouted over the din of the crowd towards a boy who turned quickly towards her.

Magnus turned and felt his heart stop. It felt like turning as time became none-existent and ground to a stop, a million contradicting sensations pricked the edges of his skin. Disbelief, hope, joy and fear all bubbled to the top in the matter of a few seconds. He was staring at what felt like a perfectly preserved memory.

His nose was a bit less pronounced, the lips were a bit fuller and his hair was styled differently but he was a near perfect image of the one he had lost, even his eyes defied the family tradition, they were the most perfect shade of blue. The boy standing not ten feet from him was Alec Lightwood, but it couldn’t have possibly been, and that shattered Magnus’s hear all over again.

“Warlock Bane this, is my brother Revienn Alexander Youngblood.” Saph introduced breaking Magnus’s daze.

“I prefer Alec, actually.” He smiled shyly stepping forward towards Magnus, even his voice was the same, abide a bit younger and more light-hearted then he last remembered hearing it.

“I’m sorry for asking this, but have we met before? You do seem familiar.” Revienn, no Alec asked him curiously, one hand going to his hair ruffling as Alec Lightwood sometimes used to do when he had been nervous.

“Perhaps we have.”Magnus replied, amazed at how steady his voice was in comparison to how shaken he felt.

“Maybe I can show you around?” Alec asked.

“I’d like that.” Magnus told him giving Saph and Violette a nod good-bye. 

He followed Alec out to an empty balcony, where they talked quietly as the evening passed into the night. It wasn’t until Catarina found them later on that Magnus realized he’d spent the whole night with Alec.

“Oh Magnus there you are-“Catarina stopped short when she caught sight of who he was with.

“Oh Catarina, this is Revienn Alexander, I don’t believe you two have met yet, Alec was just telling me of his time in Idris.” Magnus told her wholly enjoying how his friend was fumbling to stay composed.

“I-I umm yes well it’s a pleasure to meet you. “ She stuttered out. “I do hate to say this Magnus but it’s rather late, we should really get going.”

“Of course, I hope we haven’t overstayed our welcome.” He smiled softly at Alec, smiled for the first time in years.

“Not at all, let me show you to the door.”Alec said kindly as he got up. “Please feel free to visit anytime.” He added looking at Magnus.

They walked towards the front gate with Catarina trailing slightly behind them. They walked step in step, Magnus’s hand brushed against Alec’s and he felt the slight shiver run up the boy’s arm. The walk seemed remarkably shorter than it had been when they had first arrived.

“Well I suppose this is good night then.”Catarina said as she passed the gate and gave Magnus a small smile. “I’ll see you around Magnus.” Then she was off.

“So, Warlock Bane…”Alec said still standing right next to him.

“I prefer Magnus, actually.” He said smiling again, he groped around for something more significant to say to the young shadowhunter and it seemed as if Alec was struggling to do the same.

Claire’s voice rang out startling them both.

“I should really be going then.”Magnus said “It seems your sisters are looking for you.”

“I suppose I should go back in as well, I have archery practice in the morning, it wouldn’t do good to oversleep.” Alec said making no effort to move away.

Something unspoken hung in the air between them coiling slowly. It wound gracefully in the silence until an undignified crash of a small furry body broke the silence.

“Church you crazy cat what are you doing here” Alec asked as he picked up the indignant bundle and shot Magnus an apologetic look.

“Good night Alexander.” The warlock finally managed as he took a step towards his apartment.

“Good night Magnus.” Alec called back walking back up the drive.

I wasn’t until Magnus got home and sat down to watch the clear sky over the lake that he realized.

Revienn Alexander Youngblood

Revienne, his French might have been elementary but the meaning didn’t escape him completely. To come back, to return. Maybe, just maybe his Alec had indeed come back.


End file.
